


不小心捡到的猫咪发情了

by domeki



Category: Promare (2019), 普罗米亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domeki/pseuds/domeki
Kudos: 9





	不小心捡到的猫咪发情了

不小心捡到的一只猫咪发情了。

“里欧啊……你说该怎么办呢？”

加洛摸着怀里黑色的小猫，左思右想觉得绝育太残忍，所以还是决定去猫舍帮里欧找一只小母猫，没想到的是，猫舍的店员却言辞含糊的告诉他，可能现在没有适合的小猫。

加洛有些头疼，当天晚上却感觉腿上痒痒的，低头一看，里欧正在自己的腿间蹭动，毛绒绒的身子包裹着自己的性器，加洛脸上一红，赶紧把里欧抓起来，差点扔到床下去。

“瞄~！！！”

里欧发出有些烦躁地声音，继续不依不饶地往加洛的腿间爬，过了一会总算是又爬到了加洛的腿上。

“里欧！别闹好不好……”加洛有些无奈地想要把里欧放在一边，等好不容易睡着了，却又被身上的触感惊醒。一个少年般纤瘦的身体趴在自己身上，两个人接触的地方还有些湿黏黏的。

加洛有些惊讶地看着趴在自己身上的人，对方骨骼纤细得几乎一只手就可以把握，淡紫色的眼睛雾蒙蒙的，绿色的毛发格外的柔顺和服帖，脸颊由于过高的体温变得有些红润，一双黑色的猫耳和尾巴格外熟悉。少年有些难耐地绞着双腿，但是小巧的性器却早就高高立起了。加洛被眼前的画面刺激得眼睛都快红了，鬼使神差地伸出手握住了里欧的性器。

“好硬……”居然已经渴求到这个地步了吗？加洛看着里欧突然一个哆嗦，然后整个人软软地趴在了加洛的怀里。

甚至发出了几声只属于猫咪的黏腻呻吟。

秘密就要被发现了……里欧沉浸在情欲里，有些自暴自弃地想到，下身的花穴不受控制地翕动着，急需粗大的东西进来捅一捅解痒，两颗小巧的囊袋被精液撑得满满的，加洛俯身舔舐了几下，里欧就顿时浑身发麻地几乎要泄出来。

“舒服吗？”加洛从来没给别人做过这种事，只看见里欧眼神有些迷离地看着自己，似乎很享受。

“瞄——”里欧还没有完全从猫的身份里转换过来，对于人类的语言也是一知半解，只是觉得又舒服又有些羞耻，想要把双腿并起来，然而细瘦白皙的大腿被加洛直接按在了手里，“里欧这是舒服的意思吗？”

加洛有些不清楚，只好按照自己的理解来做，帮着里欧舔吮了一会儿后，对方抖着身子就要泄出来，却被加洛有些坏心地掐住了底端。

“喵呜……！”里欧焦急地扭动着，汗水沾湿了淡绿色的额发，脸颊红得更加厉害，两只胳膊往下伸想要掰开加洛的手，可是对方好像打定了主意不放开了。“你还太小了，射太多次对身体不好。”

加洛一本正经地说道。

里欧想说自己不小了，只不过是长得小而已，但是却不知道怎么说，只能急得不停地用脸颊蹭加洛，发出一连串撩人的叫声。

怀里的小猫挣扎得厉害，加洛没有办法只好用制服的袖子在里欧性器的底端系了一个结。

里欧被加洛整个圈在怀里，黑色的耳朵因为快感向后猛地翻去贴在绿色的头发上，黑色的尾巴紧紧地缠着加洛的手腕。加洛伸出两根手指从淌着水的花穴一点点摸进去，怀里的人立刻爽得打了一个哆嗦，火热的内壁紧紧地吸附上来，热情地令人发疯。

“小猫，”加洛被吸得额头上青筋一跳，“……是要把我的手指夹断吗？”

“呜呜……”里欧却已经顾不得这么多，只想放任自己，两只手攀附到加洛的肩上，指甲几乎陷进对方的背里，自顾自地扭动起了小巧的臀部，房间里顿时响起了黏腻的水声。

“啪！”加洛被骚得牙根都发痒，只好狠狠地打了里欧一巴掌，压低声音在里欧耳边开口道：“怎么浪成这样？”

可是里欧早就不知道加洛在说些什么了，只是被手指插着，屁股被拍了一巴掌，就没出息地从前穴里一下子喷出一股水来，加洛的手掌瞬间全被弄湿了。

似乎没想到小猫会这么敏感，加洛也愣了一下，意识到自己手上全是里欧攀上顶峰喷出的淫水之后，再也忍耐不住地解开裤带，把潜伏已久的肉棒放了出来。

“可能会有点疼……”加洛抱着里欧到正对着自己的位置，湿滑胀大的性器顶着不断收缩流水的小口，动作轻微地磨蹭着。

里欧趴在加洛的肩头，似乎已经被刺激到神志尽失了，只知道不断地发出不满足的“喵呜”声。

过了好一会，加洛才下定决心把龟头慢慢送了进去。里欧果然连眼泪都流出来了，有些痛苦地呻吟着，纤细的手指在加洛的后背上挠出淡红色的抓痕。

“里欧……嗯……！”加洛被夹得也不好受，里欧太小了，刚刚用两根手指的时候就已经到达极限了，更别提是比里欧拳头还大的龟头了。

里欧有些难受地扭动着身子，可是过于刺激的快感从结合处不断涌来，好像电流一般蔓延到四肢，让他整个人都快分不清快乐和痛苦哪个更多了。

好像要融化了……

里欧已经被情欲烧得迟钝的大脑里这样想着，殊不知抱着自己艰难抽插的加洛此时此刻也是同样的想法。

“唔嗯！！！”操到最深处了！……里欧承受着加洛相对于自己身体过于粗大的性器，瑟缩着意识到身体里某个深藏的小口好像被捅开了，然而把自己死死圈在怀里的人好像完全没有减慢的意思，一下接着一下地向那个神秘的小口进发。

好紧……加洛的额头早就满是汗水，性器顶端好像被什么东西咬住一样，逼着他几乎精关失守，加洛抽了一口气，把性器从过于紧窄的肉缝里拔出来，然后重新捅进了后面的穴口。

“呜呜呜……！”里欧的后穴虽然也淌了些水，但是怎么都比不上自带润滑的前穴，被侵入之后肉棒直直地顶上了柔软的敏感点，里欧只觉得自己被戳弄得眼前一黑，然后精液顺着胀满的囊袋猛地挤到肉棒里，只想直接泄个痛快。可惜底端还被系得紧紧的，精液又被遏住倒流了回去，难受得要命。里欧被折磨得不断扭动呻吟，最后都放下羞耻心开始哭着讨好加洛，可是对方像是走火入魔了一般，只是插得越来越狠，直到里欧发觉自己的视线都有些模糊了，后穴又高潮了一次，加洛才稍微减缓了速度爱抚了几下小猫白皙的脊背。

“忍不住了吗？”加洛低下头亲吻了两下里欧颤抖的嘴唇，似乎终于打算放过这个被自己折磨得浑身发抖的小猫。

“唔……”里欧的后穴被硬生生地操到高潮了，可是前穴又开始不满足，加洛好像感应到一样又伸出三根手指塞进不断开合着的前穴里，然后大发慈悲地解开了里欧性器底端系着的制服袖子。

本以为小猫会直接释放出来，可是小巧的性器只是抖了两下，依旧颤巍巍地立在那里，除了顶端流出了几滴泪珠以外，什么都没射出来，似乎是刚才被系得太紧了。

“怎么了？”加洛把里欧平躺着放在床上，小猫也被自己射不出来的事实吓得眼圈都发红了，加洛揉了揉小猫下面涨得近乎透明的两颗小球，然后俯身含住了在喷发边缘的小肉棒。

“呜！！！！”被温热的口腔包裹着，粗糙的舌头时不时地刮过敏感至极的肉棒，里欧只觉得眼前一片白光闪过，快感如同烟花一般从尾椎根部流窜而出，精液立刻不受控制地喷射到了加洛的嘴里。

“呜呜呜……”里欧羞耻得要命，扭动着身子想从加洛嘴里退出来，可是细腰早就被加洛的一双大手牢牢握住，只能一边哭着，一边把剩余的精液一股股全部射进了加洛嘴里。

似乎欺负过头了……里欧射完之后整个人直接在床边上蜷缩成了小小的一团，连碰都不让碰一下。

“里欧……？”加洛有些尴尬地看了一眼自己还立着的肉棒，叫了对方几声之后被突然冲过来的里欧在手臂上狠狠地咬了一口。

“啊！”里欧的牙齿十分锋利，加洛大叫一声但是也不敢再求对方做什么。

谁知道小猫却偏过头红着脸冲自己张开了双腿，还用白皙的手指掰开了已经被操得有些红肿的前穴。

“？？？”加洛被撩得猝不及防，鼻腔跟着一热，身体不由自主地凑上了前去。

“我会射进去的……真的可以吗？”

没想到小猫居然红着脸地点了点头。

“呜！！！”好舒服……加洛把胀大的肉棒重新塞进过于紧窄高热的肉缝里，被吸得脊椎都发麻了。

没过一会，大波的精液顺着小猫的子宫口被射了进去，里欧被刺激得眼前一花，差点昏了过去。

“小猫……里欧……怎么这么可爱……”加洛抱着灌满了自己精液的小猫，一只手摸着他微微凸起的小腹，不禁开始幻想：“这里有没有怀上一窝小猫啊？”

哪有那么容易就怀上！里欧在心里狠狠地白了加洛一眼，想反驳他，然而身体早就没了力气。

算了，就让这个傻子先乐一会吧。


End file.
